Love or Revenge
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: it's been a year since the great battle but what happens when a specific evil person is really alive. she's out for revenge and has created the perfect monsters to kill the puffs and ruffs. what have our heros gotten themselves into. VAMPFIC!
1. The Meeting

**Ok guys and girls I'm back and since I liked writing love sucks and love bites so much, I've decided to turn it into a series. So as long as I'm on Fan fiction, there will be a story about this series/story. So everything is the same as the other two stories except things start heating up in this one. A lot! Yes there will be more Butch/Buttercup moments along with the occasional blossom/brick and bubbles/boomers fluff as well. Just telling you a head of time there will be NO sexual scenes. Maybe perverted comments here and there but NO sexual scenes. Ok so now that all that is out of the way I can get started.**

**(Buttercup's POV)**

Ok, everything has changed so much from last year. Other than the whole fact that my sisters and I are now vampires everything is normal. Levania and Randy got together about three months ago and Crystal was still upset with what happened with Ashton that she and Ralphie actually started to get _cozy_ with one another. Bella is doing well in fact she's the four elements personal assistant.

They heard that our little group took out Silver Blood so they each gave us promotions. Butch was now the leader of the army, Brick is the four elements head scientist, and Boomer keeps track of all the creatures and there leaders. It's actually a very important job and he's proud of it. But I'm even more proud of Butch. He's come along way. He's actually really sweet once you get passed the obnoxious, stubborn Butch that still annoys me at every second he gets a chance. So in a lot of ways, he hasn't changed at all. Well anyways, ever since I became a _vampire_, he's helped me with the blood change. Like I can control my-self now whenever I come across a human. He's tried to help me with pheromones. But every time he does, I just end getting frustrated and I let off high levels of the stuff, causing him to go crazy over me. So basically we end up in bed every time, if you know what I mean. So yes before there are questions we have done "it". But we do it on my terms, cause Butch knows if he pushes me to do something then I push him to do something. Most of the time it doesn't end up great for him.

Anyways, pheromones suck, I have to keep calm all the time, both vampire and human guys are constantly all over me. The worst thing is I kind of want then to be. Ok, so here is the difference from the female and male vampires. Males are mostly all about Blood and the kill; females only want lust, seduction, and sex. That last one has really started to get to me. My sisters have it pretty bad too, the boys have tried everything to get all the guys to stay away from us, but the pheromones are too strong. So they let nature be nature even though I can tell they hate it. I wish Butch would do something. If there's any one I want to make love to, it's going to be my mate not some guys I picked off the streets. I've tried getting him to do something but and I quote "sorry Buttercup, I wish there was something I could do, but there's not, we just have to let the pheromones run their course." Is all he can say when I ask him about it. Ugh! Do you know how frustrating that is? So in other words, as time progresses, I'll get better at keeping them under control. Sounds easy enough right? Wrong, so wrong.

Well to better news I've gotten better with the pheromones so I haven't slept with a different guy for a whole week. I'm proud of my-self. So are my sis-

"Buttercup!" someone shouted "hurry up; we're leaving in five minutes."

"Ok Bubbles, I'm coming." I shouted back. I stepped out of my room. Standing there was Bubbles, in a blue tank top and black skinny jeans along with white gladiator sandals. Her hair was up in a ponytail revealing her sky blue eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She whined pulling me out of my room

We had a meeting with the four elements; they said they had something to tell us along with our mates. By the way they sounded over the phone; it wasn't good, at all. I braced my-self for the worst as Bubbles and I went down stairs to meet Blossom.

"Well it's about time." She smiled, her fangs just barely peeking over the tips of her lips.

"Sorry," Bubbles smiled "Buttercup was antisocial again." She nudged the side of me probably thinking I had a "guest" in my room.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumbled and moved towards the door that would take us to the meeting room.

As I opened the door there was four thrones placed in the room and six chairs in front of them. The leaders weren't here yet but the boys were. Butch's eyes met mine and they started to glow with excitement. They also showed quite a bit of fear as well. I moved into the room my sisters following.

"Well it took you long enough." Boomer chuckled moving towards Bubbles

"Sorry Boomer, but someone was once again off in her own world." She said pointing and accusing stare in my direction

"What," I said throwing my hands in the air "A girl can't day dream?"

"Depends on what the dream is about." Butch smirked while wrapping his arms around my torso. "Like if it was some other guy, specifically a vampire guy that can beat me to a pulp."

"But that's not possible;" I whispered in his ear "no one is stronger than you." He smiled at me than kissed my nose.

"Buttercup please don't tell him that," Brick whined "His ego doesn't need to get any bigger."

We all laughed not noticing four some ones walk into the room. We all stopped laughing and talking the moment we noticed them sit down. We walked over to the six chairs that were placed in front of the thrones. Once everyone was seated one of them began to speak.

"We have bad news for you six." Her name was Helena; she was the element of fire

"What is it?" Brick asked

Haylie answered "Blaze, she lived." Haylie was Helena's sister and was the element of water

"How is that bad," Bubbles asked "If she's the only one that lived she cannot hurt us."

"That is true, but she is smarter than she looks." Haylie stated

"Not only that, but she's created the ultimate monsters." Roxxy explained, she was earth and sister to Shelly

One of their guards walked over to a projector and put something on the screen. On the screen were three girls, each one looked familiar. They also had the names: Berserk, Brat, and Brute under the rightful girl. Berserk was a red head girl with her long locks tied back in a red ribbon. Her eyes where darker than Bricks but her bone structure looked just like Blossom's. She was wearing a pink and red school girl's uniform with red knee high boots.

Brat had long blond pig tails that ended mid-thigh, her pig tails where tied in big dark blue bows, she had a white skull clip that kept her bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes where ice blue and unforgiving. She looked just like bubbles except Bubbles wasn't as cruel looking. She was wearing a mini black skirt, a black and blue shirt that ended above her belly button, and blue converse. She was also wearing a blue choker necklace with blue diamond shaped earrings.

The last one was Brute. She looked almost exactly like me. Her eyes where forest green like Butch's, her hair was short and spiked. She was wearing a camouflage green skirt with a rip in the side. She had on fish net stockings and a camouflage shirt that showed off her perfect stomach. She had a black belt on but it was just there for show, she also happened to have gloves on and a choker necklace with spikes on them. Lastly she had on was a pair of black combat boots that where at least knee high.

Everyone looked at my sisters and I. Blossom looked confused, Bubbles was staring at the screen, and I was furious.

**Yes the first chapter is over. Not only that but the Powerpunks are in this one. Hurray!**

**I told you things are going to get interesting.** **Well hope you enjoyed, I'll see you next time**


	2. Raging Reds

****

Well here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

**(Blossom's POV)**

"They look just like-"Butch was cut off

"Yes, they look like the puffs but they are not, they are the punks." Shelly told him

I was still confused and looking at the screen. How could this happen, I thought Blaze was dead, well she was dead. This isn't good, that berserk girl doesn't look like she'll take mercy on anyone.

"How do we beat them?" Buttercup snarled with fury

"The only way is to turn them good, or kill them." Roxxy answered

"Well how hard could that be?" Bubbles asked no one in particular

"Doesn't matter how hard it'll be," Brick stated "You girls aren't going to fight."

"WHAT!" I snapped out of my confused state "Why can't we fight, we've dealt with worse." I jumped out of my chair to face him

It didn't seem like he was going to change his mind. "I'm sorry Blossom," he said standing up to meet my face, even though he kind of towered over me "But I don't plan on losing you this time."

I cupped my hand over his cheek "You didn't lose me." I said staring into his blazing red eyes

He put his hand over mine and closed his eyes. "No Blossom, I can't let you," he took a deep breath in "if anything happened to this time I wouldn't be able to save you."

I took my hand back "Fine," I heaved a sigh "we won't fight, but you three have to promise us you won't do anything stupid or get hurt."

I looked over at Buttercup, she looked like she was about to explode. Butch noticed this and gave me a look that said _she'll get over it_. I smiled at this

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." Brick flashed his charming smile at me

Bubbles crossed her arms and looked at Boomer waiting for his promise "I Promise that I will not do anything stupid." Boomer gave her a smirk and pulled her into a hug

My gaze turned to Buttercup and Butch

"I'm waiting," Buttercup glared at him

Butch walked closer to her. He only gave her a small smirk "Buttercup you know I can't promise you something like that." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. They were only inches apart

"_Damn, Butch has got Buttercup wrapped around his finger." _I heard something echo in my head, but I realized it was just Brick "_I give her ten seconds before she snaps."_

I smiled then answered back "_don't underestimate Buttercup, she's stronger then she looks."_

"_I highly doubt that." _Brick countered

"_I guess will have to see, now won't we?"_

I went back to watching the green couple.

"Fine," Buttercup pushed him away from her, I felt a nudge in my side and looked up to see Brick, he was smirking, that dog. "You may not be able to promise me that but I sure can promise you that you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next week." It was my turn to smirk.

I mouthed the words, _told you so_ to Brick, who only stood there trying not to laugh at Butch, but also trying to be mad at me.

Butch's eyes widened and it was clear that either Buttercup had threatened him like this before, or he was just really horny.

"Ok fine," Butch dropped to his knees "I promise I won't do anything stupid, I won't get hurt, and I'll listen to everything that Brick says."

"You didn't have to go that far." Buttercup laughed

"Well it's too late he already said it." Brick said quickly

Butch glared at him, we all started laughing

"Excuse me," Haylie snapped "we hate to ruin your moment but we have things to discuss boys."

The three of them nodded and followed the leaders into a different room to where my sisters and I couldn't hear.

I sat back down in my chair. I watched Buttercup pace back-and-forth in the room, Bubbles tried to hold back her tears but it wasn't working very well. I wanted to cry my-self, but I knew I couldn't, not in front of my sisters. We may not be super heroes any more but they still looked up to me when they had trouble.

"I don't want them to go." Bubbles whimpered

I took a breath in, walked over to the seat next to hers. I sat down and wrapped my arm around her in a hug. She hugged back and we probably staid like this for three minutes at least. I admit I had let a couple of tears slide down my face, but I quickly wiped them away. I looked into her soft blue eyes, "its okay Bubbles, they'll come back to us, don't worry."

She sniffled a couple of times, and then she nodded her head.

Moments later and the boys came back out. They looked worried, sad, and tired. I hated to see Brick like this. I loved it when he was in control, when he was on top of things, when was the leader and not me. It made me feel safe, not to mention it made him even cuter!

The leaders left and we all went back to our rooms. I sat on the bed and watched Brick slowly shut the door and turn to me. He took a breath in then spoke "You want to know what they said to us, don't you?"

I smiled and nodded my head, I gestured for him to come sit with me on the bed. "When do you leave?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be soon

"Tomorrow morning," He looked down and started to twiddle with his thumbs "I probably won't be here when you wake up."

I could tell he didn't want to look me in the eyes. I hugged him tightly, he wrapped his arms around me, and I could feel him playing with my hair. "Don't worry Bloss, I won't be gone long, I promise."

"Good," I let go of him "I don't know how long I can go without you by my side."

He smiled and pecked me on the lips; he came up a little but only to look into my eyes. His smile faded and he went in for another kiss. We kissed each other passionately. Our kiss deepened when he slid his tongue into my mouth. We wrestled for dominance as he lowered my back to the bed. We both moaned with joy. The adrenaline was pumping through my body has he started to take off my clothes. Soon both his clothes and mine were scattered all over the floor. We both were under the covers making sweet, sweet love to each other.

* * *

**Ok so I know I said it wouldn't a sexual story and all that but I was thinking the other day, and finally said what the hay! Hope you enjoyed, reviews please ^_^**


	3. Bursting Blues

Sorry for not updating but I've been having a shortage of ideas for this story so if you have any good ones please let me know so I can update faster.

* * *

(Bubbles POV)

"Boomer please you can't leave," I begged "Please, I don't want you to go." I sat down on mine and Boomer's bed, and cradled my legs to my chest.

"I know Bubbles," he sat down next to me 'I don't want to leave either, but I have to in order to protect you."

"I don't need protecting," I whined

"Bubbles, yes you do," he wrapped his arms around me "besides, we are dealing with blaze, you know the person who almost killed you last time."

"I know who she is." I snapped

"Then you know how tuff she is-"

"So," I stood up "I'm just as strong as she is, in fact I'm better."

"I know you are, but remember, we aren't fighting her, we are fighting her creations." He held my hand tightly as if I was about to run away

"But Boomer I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," He smiled, his handsome grin, that he always wears. "I'll make sure that I come back to you."

I slumped down on to our ocean blue bed. I folded my arms across my chest and glared up at him. He was still smiling at me when I thought of something. "But what if you don't come back," I questioned fear filling my eyes "I've always wanted children but how am I supposed to that without you?"

He chuckled, then sat down next to me again.

* * *

(Know ones POV)

Ocean blue eyes met sky blue eyes, and

Fuzzed together in a kiss so passionate they were lost in their own worlds.

The boy laid the girl on to the bed and whispered "Well in that case why don't we start now." the girl giggled and began to undress the boy while the boy was undressing the girl. They both slipped under the covers.

Twenty minutes later and they were both peacefully asleep, unaware of what was going to happen later on in the future.

* * *

I know that was short but I didn't want to add on buttercups POV yet just because it would take longer to update and I'm waaaaaaay behind schedule as it is. And because of tests I won't be able to update for a while. So I hoped you liked Bubbles chapter and sorry if she seems a little OOC. But remember it's been awhile since them 5 years old, remember this for any story; the girls most likely wouldn't stay the same forever.


	4. Grinding Greens

soory for the wait guys, i've been busy :(

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

"How the hell did we end up like this!" I screamed as Butch walked in, if I had to breath I would be hyperventilating right now, although I was stuffing hand full after hand full of chips into my mouth.

Butch took the chips away from me "we are you eating these, you don't even eat food?" he sat next to me

"Because "I'm a stress eater and you know that!" I tried to grab the chips away from him but I just ended up in his lap and he wouldn't let go "Butch let go of me." I demanded

"No," he stated simply "Not until you calm down, and stop eating these damn chips." I started pouting and I wouldn't look at him either. But of course, he makes things wonderful my kissing and sucking on my neck.

"You know," he said between kisses "I leave in the morning." I jumped up from his lap and glared at him

"You say what now?" he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck

"Ummm…..my brothers and I are leaving in the morning." My mouth fell open; he looked at me with sympathy, something I don't see often.

"Look I'm sorry Buttercup, but I have to." He moved my bangs away from my eyes, and touched my cheek softly. "I'll make it up to you, right here right now." he offered

I thought about what he was saying "Fine," I smiled up at him, he smiled and kissed my lips softly "So what should we do first?" I asked

"Hmmm….it involves blankets and pillows." He gave me the same look always gives me when he gets horny

"Make a fort?" I suggested, he laughed softly

"That's not what I was going for." He playfully glared at me, I pushed him and he fell on the bed.

"Well that's what I meant." I puffed out my chest and put my hands on my hips, he rolled his emerald green eyes

"Fine," he through a pillow at me "but afterwards we do what I want."

I acted like I was thinking about this "maybe," I smiled "but you have to be good."

He got up and brought in some chairs that we keep in a closet, I got the blankets.

(20 minutes later)

"Well this was fun." He kissed my nose as we lay under to newly made fort

"Yup, sure was." I smiled "so now what do you want to do?" I asked laying my head on his chest

"Do you even need to ask?" he looked at me

"Give me a hint." I stuck out the my bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes, yeah I even learned something from Bubbles

"Well it involves me and you," he smiled "a bed, no clothing what so ever." I rolled my eyes and sighed

"You're going to have to give me better hints." I poked his chest with my index finger. He stood up, picked me up bridal stile and carried me out of the fort and over to the bed he dropped me, than climbed on top of me

"Is this a good enough hint." He asked getting frustrated, but I could tell he was also having fun.

I shook my head no, "sorry, but I'm still lost." He smirked, than crashed his lips on mine. We wrestled for dominance for a while than I just gave in to the game and let him work his magic.

**(AN: SORRY READERS BUT IM NOT WRITNG THE REST OF THIS SCENE, SO USE YOUR IMAGINATION WILL YOU. THX)**

I woke up the next morning to find Butch gone, I sighed than got out of bed to get dressed. I put on a green t-shirt with a black sleeves, and black skinny jeans. I was about to walk out of the room when I noticed a note on the door.

_Dear Butters_

_I know it's going to be hard for all of u to get used to being away from each other but I figured I will give you pass. Go out and have fun while I'm gone, do stuff you used to do. And don't worry my brothers will check up on you girls every once and awhile to make sure everything is going okay. And please for everything that is good and pure in this world….DONT. KILL. YOUR-SELF!_

_LOVE BUTH ;)*THE NUMBER 1 GUY IN THE WORLD*_

I rolled my eyes at the last part, number 1 guy my ass. And I wouldn't kill my-self; I'm already dead anyways so why would it matter. I smiled and walked out the door and met my sisters in the dining room.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked looking at both of my sisters

"I don't know," Bubbles shrugged than looked to Blossom who was deep in thought

"I've been thinking, there are a lot of parts of the mansion that we haven't seen, why don't we go explore just us three like we used to." She suggested

I nodded my head not having a problem with it, bubbles smiled and shook her head yes as well.

"Well I guess that settles it." Blossom stood from her breakfast which contained a very bloody steak and along with eggs and what looked like ketchup on them but most likely blood.

* * *

Well what did you guys think, I know it has been awhile but I have some-what of a good explanation :) kind of. And sorry for leaving out that one scene it's just I fell really weird when I write scenes like that so I hope you understand. Thx and plz review.


End file.
